While i was sleeping
by Englemyer
Summary: Um, basically SAM and JAck i don't really want to reveal to much but there are kids involved so i thinks its sort of fluff. Um Chapter 12 now up!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: While I was sleeping.

A/N: This was originally called long time no see. I have changed each chapter and written an ending. I am sorry I changed everything if you liked it the way it was, but I had an idea so I guess I am running with it. I will try and post everyday depending what I am up to so I hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…except for the story line, but then again it's kind of not really mine any ways lol.

CHAPTER 1!

There were warning sirens at the SGC. An unscheduled incoming wormhole was activated. General Hammond stood before the Stargate watching the metal iris close.

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC sir." The general turned to the Sergeant.

"Open the iris!"

The sergeant placed his hand on the hand pad. SG-1 was now sanding beside General Hammond. The iris opened and Jacob Carter walked out on to the ramp alongside a teenage boy who was carrying a little blonde haired girl.

The adolescent boy looked about 16 or 17. He had short brown hair that went in every which way direction. He was about 6 feet tall and had deep brown eyes. The little girl on the other hand looked completely opposite and she looked only about 4 years old. She had long curly blonde hair with the brownest eyes.

By this stage SG-1 had made there way down to the gate room along with General Hammond. Sam ran towards her father and gave him the biggest of biggest hug. Jacob hugged his daughter, bowed at Teal'c, and shook Jack's and Daniel's hands as well as General Hammond's hand.

"Dad it has been ages since I have seen you." Sam turned to her father.

"Yes it has been a while dad, so what brings you to this part of town?" Jack asked with a sarcastic tone trying not to stare at there new visitors.

"Well Jack since you're so interested, I'll let these two explain it to you. I am sorry guys because I have to go. The Tok'ra don't know I am here." Sam looked slightly annoyed at the fact that her father had just gotten there and was now leaving again. Hammond looked over to the Major and back at Jacob.

"Jacob when is the next time you'll be able to visit?"

"Not for a while I am afraid." Jack looked at the boy, there was something about him.

"Hey Jake what is the kids name?" Jacob thought it would be a better idea for him to find out on his own. So he avoided the subject.

"So anyway Sammy I have to go. I will miss you and say hi to Mark for me."

"I will." She responded as Jacob pulled her into a tight hug. Then he whispered something in her ear.

"Sam what ever you do don't hurt theses kids. Look after them, don't let them out of your site."

"I won't dad, I promise." He let her go and shook hands with everybody else. As he was walking up the ramp towards the two kids. He saw how scared they were. He pulled the little girl into a tight hug. Then he whispered in her ear.

"I'll miss you tuba." He told the little girl.

"I'll miss you two Parr." He put the little girl down and moved towards the boy.

"You look after her ok."

"Yeah I will. I'll miss you and thanks for everything ok." Jacob gave the boy a big hug and left through the Stargate. The two kids started to make there way down the ramp. Jack thought the boy looked extremely familiar.

"So what brings you here?" Jack asked.

"Well we have come to fulfill our mother's and father's whish." The boy replied. General Hammond noticed that the two kids were looking very drained and hungry.

"Colonel lets have a debriefing at 1400 hours. In the mean time SG-1 are to keep an eye on the two of them when you take them to the commissary." Jack turned to his CO and thought this was one of his best Idea's yet, lunch.

"Yes sir!" SG-1 replied.

A/N: Hope you liked it I have changed a few things, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I haven't changed to much in this chapter but the other's will change more. I am just trying to make them better for you guys to read!

CHAPTER 2!

SG-1 all arrived in the commissary for lunch. They all acted as if it were any normal day at the SGC but with two extra guests.

Teal'c was the first to line up for food. The boy turned to Daniel,

"So I see Teal'c still gets cranky with a low sugar level." Daniel looked at the boy in shock knowing full well that that's what Jack normally says.

The rest of them lined up and so did the two kids. The little girl was hand in hand with the boy. SG1 one had grabbed there food like normal, Daniel first, and then Jack and Sam followed. As normal, Daniel grabbed some pie and some salad. Jack grabbed some red jelly and some pie followed by Sam taking the blue jelly and the pumpkin soup.

Daniel and Jack headed back for there seats, but Sam stayed back to help the two kids. She had noticed that the boy had taken the red Jelly for himself and the blue for the girl. He also had taken the pie for himself and the pumpkin soup for the girl. The odd thing about what he had just done was that she and the colonel had grabbed the same food as the two kids.

'Weird,' Sam thought.

Sam helped the two kids carry the food over. Jack and Teal'c had just moved another table over so the two kids could sit with them all. The boy sat on the outside and the girl sat between him and Sam. The girl had seemed to of taking a liking to Sam. Sam placed the girl's food tray in front of her.

Daniel gave a weird look to Sam.

"Ah Sam…"

"Yeah Daniel?"

"Have you noticed that you and the girl have the same food, and that the boy and Jack have the same food?" Daniel inquired which made Jack look across to the boy's plate, back to his own and the same with Sam's and the little girl's plate. He didn't say anything.

"I can't say that I took much notice." She lied. She didn't want to talk about it until she knew who they were.

The colonel was lost in thought staring at the boy, unintentional of course. But there was something about him. He had those eyes, but he couldn't place them. He then looked at the girl and saw the same eyes, but she was different, her eyes were full of hope and happiness and the boy's eyes were full of pain. It looked as of the boy had seen so much.

Jack suddenly clicked, he knew those eyes, they were his, and they were Charlie's.

Jack immediately stood up and walked over towards the boy. The boy was sitting there staring at him.

Jack made a whisper, "Charlie?" The boy looked surprised in how his father was to pick up on this.

The he nodded to confirm his father's suspicions.

By this stage SG-1 were looking at the colonel and the boy. Sam was astonished to see this boy to be her CO son. The boy then stood up and hugged his father.

The rest of SG-1 were surprised to see that Jack had actually let down his guard in front of them all. They were normally use to the sarcasm he would use to hide his emotions, but not this time.

Sam was deep in thought for a moment completely dismissing Jack's actions.

Teal'c was confused on the whole situation. Daniel noticed Teal'c was looking back and forth between, so Daniel asked.

"Are you ok Teal'c?" Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

"Daniel Jackson, I am still unaware of who those children are?" Jack turned to Teal'c,

"T this is my son Charlie." Teal'c again was confused.

"Indeed O'Neill, but the other child."

Everybody's heads turned to Charlie.

"Well can we eat our food and then go into detail's at the briefing." Charlie said nervously. Jack was now just as confused as Teal'c.

"And why not now?" Sam interrupted a little more abrupt then she wanted it to sound.

"I think what the Major means is that, what is so important that you can't tell us who she is, or where she comes from?" Charlie nodded and agreed to tell some details.

"Ok, I think that's fair." Charlie looked worried to what his father's reaction would be.

"Charlie, tell us what you need to and fill us in on the rest at the briefing." Charlie nodded.

"Ok, well this is my sister, she is 4 years old and her name is Grace O'Neill. She is obviously Colonel O'Neill's daughter, so dad if you didn't get that she is your daughter." Jack smiled…he had another child!

"Grace is a lot smarter than you and me dad cause she takes after her mother. And well let's just say she would prefer watching the discovery channel with mum then watch the Simpson's with us." Charlie tapped her on the arm.

Jack looked at his daughter with delight.

"Uh Charlie?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Yes Daniel."

"Um who did you say was Grace's mother was?" Charlie grinned from ear to ear.

"Ah Daniel, is that really important at the moment, can't you just wait till the briefing?" Charlie asked and Daniel looked confused.

"I would tell you, but mum said that we weren't to tell until we were in the briefing. Grace's mum…our mum was sure that we could trust you to wait." Daniel nodded at Charlie. Jack for a moment was phased at Sam. She didn't look well. She was a shade of white.

"Carter, are you ok?" Jack asked.

"Ah…" Grace looked across to Sam and shook her head.

A/N: Did you like? Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here's the next one, hope you like it!

CHAPTER 3!

"Carter are you ok?" He asked for the second time, but she didn't respond.

"Carter!" He now said waving his hand in front of her face.

"I know who her mother is." She whispered with a tremble in her voice.

"Carter?" She was still in a days, and now he was getting worried.

"Sir, later." She still had her focus on the girl and nodded to the girl not to say anything.

"Why not now Carter?" The colonel was slightly confused.

"Trust me, later." She whispered.

"Alright, whatever." He waved his hand around as if he didn't care. Though he was still slightly worried.

"Sam" Daniel whined.

"Daniel." Sam retorted. Jack sat up in his chair because he had finally worked it out.

"Daniel." Jack interjected.

"Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Forget it Daniel you will find out later like everybody else." Jack stated.

"Fine."

They were all due in the briefing room in 20 minuets. As Teal'c, Daniel, Grace and Charlie were making there way up to the briefing room Sam and Jack drifted off in the other direction.

"Daniel can you take the 2 kids to the briefing room and Carter and I will meet you there in 10." Jack suggested as he looked at Sam and she nodded in approval.

"Sure Jack." Daniel responded slightly annoyed as Jack wouldn't tell him anything before.

As Daniel and Teal'c were out of sight Sam suggested, "Colonel why don't we go to my lab to discuss this because I don't think you would want anybody to know about this before the General." The colonel knew what was going on now. He was certain.

"Ah Carter is everything alright?"

"It will be, just wait till we get to my lab, we'll talk there."

"Yeah, sure you bet cha." He nodded and followed.

The two arrived in Carters lab. Jack went in first and then Sam came in and shut the door.

"So Carter what's on your mind?" Sam was now feeling uncomfortable with the situation. He wanted to be sure first. He wanted her to clarify it for him. He sat down on her bench next to her.

"Umm…Sir I think I am…well…" She hesitated.

"Carter spit it out already, Grace's our daughter right?" Jack blurted.

Carter just sat there stunned.

"Yes sir…Well I think that's what she was trying to get across before."

Carter moved onto the stool away from the Colonel.

"I think Carter that she is, but I mean it would be impossible." Jack sat still on her desk.

"Not exactly sir." She said worriedly.

"Carter?" He cleared his throat as she squirmed in her seat.

"She is our Daughter, regardless." Sam resisted.

"How? So she does exist in another reality, but she doesn't exist in this reality and everybody we have met in other realities have existed in this one." He didn't really make sense, but she understood.

"Sir I think she did." She whispered.

"What, Carter are you saying we have a living breathing child and we had…without me even knowing, we haven't even…you know, except for that one time when we were addicted to that place with the light." O'Neill stared into her eyes as she nodded.

"It only takes once." She spoke.

"Are you kidding me Carter?" Jack said worriedly and a bit outraged.

"Well sir after we came back, you noticed I wasn't around a lot for about 6weeks." He nodded.

"You know it takes 9 months to have a baby right?" Jack asked sarcastically. Sam rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Anyway I wasn't around a lot."

"Yeah Frasier said you had the flu, she wouldn't let me see you, no matter what I said." Jack said slightly worried.

"Umm…I found out that I was pregnant about 3 weeks after our trip to the light. I was really sick. I found I was sick because of the baby. The next day I was going to tell you, but I suffered from a miscarriage. I lost our child Jack, I wanted her so bad. I figured I couldn't tell you after she was gone because it would just ruin our careers. And we both didn't need that after the Za'tarc incident anyway." A tear fell down her left cheek.

"I would have given up everything you know." Jack saw the pain in her eyes.

"I didn't…" They were staring into each others eyes again and she was cut off by Jack.

"Come here." He reached out and held her close. They stood there for a while. They hadn't held each other since Janet had died. And, Sam missed him. After she started going out with Pete, they seemed kind of distant.

She needed him. She realized that no matter what was to come, she was going to need him, and she hoped he was **_always_ **going to be there.

"Sir we need to go to the briefing." She tried pulling away but he was still holding her tightly. She didn't resist any further and stayed in his arms. She felt safe…and surprisingly so did he.

"Carter the briefing doesn't start for another 10 minutes." He reassured and kissed her hair. She peered into his eyes.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk anymore and I don't want to do anything I might regret." She pointed to the camera on the wall, slightly disappointed at the fact.

"Ah…good point, but we will have to talk about this later ok?" He caressed her cheek with his tough hand.

"Ok but not now, and not on the base." She fell into his hand and placed hers over his.

"What about O'Malley's after work tomorrow?" Jack suggested.

"We can't because of the kid's."

"Good point, what about my office. I know that it is on the base, but I barely go in there so the cameras are permanently disconnected." She smiled.

"Alright, say about 1600 hours?" She agreed.

"Right."

The two left for the briefing room.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, this is the forth chapter. I have tried to make many improvements on this one. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4

Sam and Jack had finally made there way down to the briefing room. They were greeted with a grinning Charlie looking at them as they entered. General Hammond did not look too impressed with there lateness.

"Here we go," Jack muttered.

"Major, Colonel, would you like to explain your delay to this important briefing?" O'Neill stood forward and started to explain. Though, Sam just stood there not moving a muscle.

"Well sir, Carter had to get something from her lab and I went with her. We apparently got side tracked with the time, sorry sir." Jack apologized and Carter nodded in agreement.

Sam sighed in relief and looked at Jack as they took there seats.

Charlie turned to Daniel and were smirking at each other at the uncomfortable situation that had come about between Sam and Jack.

"Very well colonel. As long as we have cleared that up." Hammond said not entirely convinced.

"Yes sir!" they replied almost instantaneously.

"Well let's get this briefing started shall we," the general added.

The introductions began when Charlie introduced himself and Grace to the general. This went on for quite a while repeating what he had said earlier to SG-1.

Jack had slowly gotten side tracked into his own little world. Sam noticed and was smiling at him trying not to laugh at him being board.

Before anybody could react Jack woke up out of his days, which made Sam jump.

He spoke up surprising nearly everyone.

"Ah, General, before Charlie goes any further, Major Carter and I have some information regarding Grace's mother." Charlie swung his head towards his father. Sam shook her head telling him no but he continued.

"Go ahead." Hammond replied. Sam started to talk, because she knew how Jack could make things sound, but Jack cut her off.

"General four years ago, Carter became pregnant. Nobody knew, not even me just until recently." Carter then cut him off there and decided it was her turn to talk, since it was her news.

She took a deep breath.

"Sir, remember my mission report from the planet witch had the light with seductive powers, where it was addictive and Daniel, Colonel O'Neill and I couldn't leave."

"Yes Major I remember it very well. That was a good four years ago."

"Well the Colonel and I left out some details. The fountain of light made all of us be in the same area. The first to be able to go was Daniel. That left lot of time with Colonel O'Neill and myself alone. As a result, I fell pregnant with Colonel O'Neill's child."

Sam seemed to have a shiver run down her spine; she thought she could have just ended her career. Daniel had nearly fell off his chair when he heard what Sam had just said. He gasped. Teal'c's eyebrow hit a new record height.

Jack still sitting next to her gave her a look of support.

Sam continued. "General I am sorry I hadn't told you earlier but I didn't think it was necessary to push it further when what happened, happened. When I first found out I was pregnant, as I was on my way in that morning I suffered from a miscarriage." Hammond looked shocked; Teal'c's just glanced with his eyebrows still in position, and Daniel's jaw just hung open.

"The only other person to know about this before today was Janet. And that can be my only explanation to why Grace exists in another reality. I am really sorry general I didn't tell you." Carter was getting more worried by the second. Jack looked over to her, but there was nothing he could do especially, in this case.

"Major I will talk to you about that later on. In the mean time I think Charlie should get on with why he and Grace are here. Charlie, if you would like to continue." He waved his hand to get some talking going.

"As I was saying before, Grace is in fact my sister. About 10 years ago, my mother committed suicide due to a long term affect of having me. So that's when Dad went on the Abydos mission. He couldn't forgive himself for what she had done and he thought he had caused it. So he left me in granddads care whilst he went to Abydos. Dad met Daniel on the mission as well as Ska'ra and Charlie Kowalski."

Sam was intrigued with similarities between the different realities. Jack couldn't take his eyes off the boy; he couldn't imagine living his son like that…ever.

"When Dad got back, Granddad decided that we should all move to the cabin in Minnesota. Just as we all got settled in, Dad was recalled for briefings and what not. He was asked to join SG-1 by you general. When he was recalled, we didn't see him for weeks. We were really worried. But dad was on Chulluck where he met Teal'c."

"So SG-1 was the same in your reality?" Daniel asked.

"Yep."

"That's interesting, because in every other reality Teal'c has still been first prime…"

Charlie interrupted.

"Anyway, Dad met Captain Samantha Carter on the second mission to Abydos. He took a liking to her straight away plus they got along really well. I found out that they actually had an arm wrestle which I thought was hilarious. Dad maintained that he let Sam win." Charlie laughed and Daniel chuckled with him.

Though Sam and Jack were not laughing, they locked eyes and then looked back at Charlie. This didn't go unnoticed by the general.

"After Dad and Sam were stuck in the Antarctic, they became very close friends out side of work. Sam would come over for dinner at least three nights a week. It wasn't until that alternate reality thing happened when there were 2 Sam's where they started to get closer. After Dad went missing for a hundred days, things really started to pick up. Sam was so worried about you dad. If Sam wasn't in her lab trying to figure out how to try and get you home, she would be at home with us updating us on information about what was happening."

Sam was once again attacked by a shiver going down her spine. The thought of loosing Jack to her was unbearable. Jack saw her tense up but couldn't do anything for her. Sam's hand slipped down by her side, and Jack saw. He put his hand by his side and he clasped her hand. This let her no that he was there and everything will be ok.

"So when dad came back and told Sam what happened, it took a while for Sam to come back round to our house again. When she did though, you two were married in a secret ceremony down by the cabin. There were 4 guest, granddad, me, Janet and Cassie. We always classified your honeymoon as the weeks you guys went away with the replicators on Thor's ship. About a year and a half after that, Grace was born. Things had been great apart from the odd death of Daniel and such, until about a week ago."

Charlie took a deep breath.

A/n: I know cliff hanger. If you want more please tell me! I love all the reviews I get and thrive on them thanks.

Nat.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, we are still having trouble with our internet kicks PC Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, it's not very long but the next one will be up tomorrow.

Thanks to all of your reviews I want to just say the response on this story has been fantastic, and please keep reviewing it really makes my day. 

JamSack at Thanks and heres your update.

Gemma Hyett: Nice to know I was your first lol

Stargate-Rocks: Thanks.

Misstweedledee: Glad you like it.

Equinox-SGC…Kc: Thanks always a pleasure.

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thank you.

StargateFan: Thanks for your support.

Chapter 5

Charlie took a deep breath.

"Anubis's forces came to earth with those super soldiers. Until then nobody knew about Grace, Sam and dad being married or even that we had been living like that for nearly four years. General Hammond didn't know about you guys, not even Teal'c or Daniel. So when the drones started hunting for mu…I mean Sam, we were told to go through the quantum mirror to this reality. It was already open for us; Sam planned everything in case what happened happened."

Sam interrupted. "Where did you find the quantum?"

Charlie bean again.

"We went to the original planet of the quantum mirror. We learnt that the ancient's made the quantum mirrors so they could learn from different realities. Our quantum mirror had a time device on it for time travel." Charlie explained.

"That would explain another variation of what didn't happen with us." Sam spoke up.

"Fork in the road stuff?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir." Carter replied with a smile.

"Before we went through I was given a tok'ra radio and I Sam's dad. Then we ended up here after we explained our situation with granddad." As Charlie was speaking as if this were his reality not realizing that Jacob wasn't really his grandfather.

Grace, who was sitting next to Charlie, was writing something on a piece of paper.

"Charlie." Grace handed him the piece of paper.

"Are you sure?" Charlie questioned.

"Mummy said we had to if this was the right place for us." She responded.

"Ok." Charlie said nervously. Everybody in the room, there eyes turned to the small child.

"Mummy said that if we were to stay here we would have to make sure we were not alive in this reality. If we are in this reality, we have to go now." Grace stated.

"Also under no circumstances is this Colonel O'Neill in this reality is not to put his head in ancient head device." Carter looked confused, as well as Daniel.

"Grace what ancient device are we talking about here?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, the device where it holds on to your head and downloads the knowledge of the ancients into your brain. It happened to my dad 5 years ago." Charlie finished for her as he realized she was short breathed.

"Oh, the head sucker. Daniel you know the one that…"

"I knew what they were talking about Jack; it's just that it doesn't make any sense. As Charlie said before, you already had you head 'Daniel raised his hands in quotation marks,' sucked by it." Daniel interrupted.

"Grace how can we change that now?" Carter asked. So Charlie explained after noticing that Grace was growing weaker by the minute.

"Uncle Daniel, in five weeks dad will try the device again, because Anubis's forces will start attacking the ancient area to find out all the knowledge of the ancients, so he can fully ascend." Charlie clarified.

Jack was slightly sidetracked with the conversation and was flicking his pen. Grace noticed how bored her father was and tossed a piece of paper towards him. He picked it up and saw a picture of him, Sam, Charlie, Grace and a dog in front of the gate. Just as Jack put his head up to smile at the girl, she was gone and then he noticed she was beside him. Charlie kept talking regardless.

When he turned, she passed him a photo. It was rather similar to the picture she had drawn. Except in the drawing Grace's eyes were all teary.

"Why are you crying?" Jack whispered to her pointing at the picture.

"Cause I knew what was going to happen. I saw it in my dreams." Grace sounded shaken up and worried.

"If you saw it in your dreams, why didn't you tell anybody?" He asked softly becoming more concerned.

"I tried…but by the time I woke up, it was too late." Jack stared at the picture for a moment and then turned back to Grace.

"Why don't you tell me so we can make everything better?" As Jack was talking Grace turned to Charlie, stared at him for a minute and then just collapsed.

A/N Hope you liked this chap next please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I can't wait until season 9 starts in Australia! I have been reading all these transcripts and I am so jealous. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 6

Jack got off his chair and knelt down onto the floor next to her. He checked her pulse as Sam and Charlie rushed to her side. Her pulse was weak, very weak. Jack lifted her into his arms.

"Colonel take her to the infirmary now. I will give a heads up for the doctor now." Jack ran Grace down to the infirmary in his arms. He was followed closely by Sam and Charlie.

Jack placed her on the bed. He was then asked to leave as the doctors worked there "magic". He was pushed away by approaching nurses.

"Charlie, has this ever happened before? Has she got something wrong with her?" Jack asked trying to get answers quickly.

"Colonel if Charlie knew, don't you think that he would have told us by now!" Sam stated.

Charlie walked towards his father.

"Dad I don't know, she was alright when we left." Charlie's eyes were starting to tear up. Jack placed his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Hey Charlie I'm sorry, I was just worried and over reacted a bit. She'll pull through this, she'll be fine. After all, she is an O'Neill, and a Carter for that mater." Jack smiled at Sam.

"She was fine before we went through the mirror. Are you sure that there is not another Grace in this reality?" Jack turned to Sam and she gave a slight nod.

"Yep where sure." Jack answered.

"Cause I didn't collapse or anything." He had a point. Sam looked over to Charlie.

"Look Charlie, she'll be fine. Why don't you, Daniel and Teal'c head down to the commissary, whilst the Colonel and I stay here. I will come and get you if there is any change. Ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah ok. You know if I hadn't gone through the mirror myself, I wouldn't even known I had left. Sam you are so much like my mother." Charlie leant over and hugged his "mother" then he Teal'c and Daniel headed down to the commissary.

Sam and Jack took a seat in the infirmary observation room. Sam was seated next to Jack looking down on her so called 'daughter'. She was watching what the nursing staff were doing to her. She has this knot in the pit of her stomach more than usual every time someone is in the infirmary now that Janet had died. To know it was her own flesh and blood made it worse.

She turned to Jack. He was staring back and forth between his 'daughter' and his 'Sam'.

"Sir this is completely my fault. If I had told you sooner, we wouldn't be in this situation…" She was interrupted.

"Carter it's not your fault, who were we to know there was another quantum mirror." Jack stated as Sam looked seriously back at him.

"But if I had told you years ago that I was pregnant, we wouldn't be this distant from each other in situations like this, and we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

As she sighed she focused on Grace.

"Carter I think we need to have that chat now." Jack said softly. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Sir, what about Grace?" She asked as she wiped away a tear from her eye.

"Where not doing much here anyway. Like you said if they find anything they will contact us straight away. So why don't we get something to eat and go to my office?" Jack said as he gestured towards the door.

"Ok. But the slightest of anything we are back up here straight away." They both made there way out of the infirmary.

They made there way into Jacks office. Jack sat on the edge of his desk next to Sam after shutting the door.

"So…" Jack started.

"So, what do we really need to chat about?" Sam asked trying to avoid everything. She turned her head away. She couldn't look at him. She knew if she did, he would be able to see right through her.

"Cater look at me please." Jack asked softly.

"If I do, I don't know what I might say or do. And I don't know how I would explain it to you." She whispered.

"Look, I don't expect and explanation, I just want to know what's going through your mind and how you're feeling about all this." She felt his whisper on the back of her neck, and it made a shiver down her spine.

"I'm just," she turned to face Jack,

"Sorry for not telling you. I couldn't do it…back then things were different. But the same rules applied as they do now. I wanted to. When I lost her, I lost apart of me…and a piece of you. So I distanced myself from you. But no matter what I did, you were always there. I'm sorry about Orlin, I'm sorry about Martouf; heck I'm even sorry I've met Pete now!"

Jack wiped away her tears with his thumb as he cupped her face. They looked into each others eyes. They each knew there every ache, every pain and every thought and feeling.

"You don't have to be sorry." He whispered in to her hair, after he had put his arm around her.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm just sorry for not noticing. How pigheaded could I have been when Daniel died? I'm sorry I wasn't there for you!"

Sam turned to face Jack again.

"What are we doing to ourselves? We're sorry for not being aloud to show affection for each other, let alone love each other. We shouldn't have to be sorry." Sam said in a frustrated tone.

"I say we settle this at my cabin so we can fish for hours." Jack said trying to light up the situation. Sam started to giggle.

"I could quit the air force?" She suggested.

"Or I could retire again." He said trying to be serious, but it wasn't working.

"Well if I quit the air force, I could work as a civilian on the base like Daniel." Sam stated.

"Yes, but who would look after the children my dear?" He said sarcastically. Sam looked as if she were her normal bubbly self again. Jack hadn't seen that in a while.

"So…where do we go from here?" Sam asked.

"Well I say we go to my cab…" Jack started but was interrupted.

"Sir, be serious." She tried to say but a permanent smirk was plastid across her face.

"Well whatever you want to do, I'm open for ideas. Oh I have the first one, call me Jack when where alone."

"Ok…Jack."

"That's sounds good Samantha." Jack said with an evil grin.

Jack combed her hair behind her ear and gave her a gentle but meaningful kiss. She pulled back and started to talk again.

"Well why don't we go in and check on Grace and I start writing my resignation, for the air force of course." She said eagerly.

"Are you sure? 'Cause your one of the best officers I have ever had serve under me." He said in all seriousness.

"Is that because I'm the only officer you've flirted with?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes, and no." he said with a giant smirk on his face.

"Yes I am sure, I have never been so sure." The next question Jack dreaded asking.

"And Pete?" Sam sighed.

"I'll see him next time he is in town, which is Saturday, 'she looks down at her watch,' which is tomorrow."

A/N: Hope you liked that it was a bit of Sam and Jack please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am reposting this chapter cause I made a mistook with Grace's name cause like I said at the start of the story I had based this on a story I had previously written and I changed Grace's name to Grace after I saw the episode Grace, so sorry bout that.

So here we go.

The two made there way to the commissary to meet Teal'c, Daniel and Charlie. When they got there they sat opposite Daniel and Charlie and Teal'c was at the end.

"What of Grace O'Neill Major Carter?" Teal'c asked completely emotionless, as he does.

"They still seem to be working on her; they don't know what's wrong with her though." Sam acknowledged worriedly.

"Can I see her?" Charlie whispered hopefully.

"We're just on our way there now. You could come if you want." Jack asked.

"Ok!" Charlie replied eagerly.

"I'm just gonna go get us some food first." Jack said as he got up and went to retrieve some food for himself and Sam.

Daniel sat there puzzled for a moment. He couldn't seem to work out why Sam and Jack were on there way to the infirmary when they had already had meant to have been there. He thought it would be a better idea if he'd bring it up later.

Whilst he was thinking this, Teal'c had noticed the strange look on Daniel's face.

"Are alright Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c questioned.

"Yeah…fine, just must have misheard something." Daniel said as he looked over to Sam as Jack was placing the bowl of blue jelly in front of her.

"What?" Sam asked as she looked up nervously.

"Nothing…you're just hiding something." Daniel said bluntly.

"Am not." She replied some what quicker than normal.

"Indeed you are Major Carter." Teal'c said equally as blunt.

"I'm not hiding anything, am I…sir." She turned to Jack.

"Hey don't get me involved in your 'I'm hiding something' arguments. But Daniel is normally right about these things!" He teased with a giant smirk on his face.

"Don't push me or I'll…" Sam was interrupted.

"Or you'll what?" Jack asked.

"Dad I wouldn't do that." Charlie stated.

"Do what?" Jack questioned.

"You know, push her. Last time you did that you put your back out. Much to our amusement though." Charlie sniggered.

"Well I'm going to check on Grace. Are you two coming?" Jack said changing the subject as he pointed at Charlie and Sam.

"Yep, come on Charlie." Sam said.

Sjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

The three reached the infirmary observation room. Jack once again took the seat next to Sam and Charlie took the seat on the end closest to the door.

"You know, I just had a thought." Charlie said breaking the silence.

"And that is?" Questioned Jack.

"Um…Mum said a couple of years ago that Grace was going to be special. I just thought that maybe because of the Naquada and ancient gene, there would be something that is causing this." Charlie said. Sam turned to face Charlie.

"You know, I thought of that before, but I came up empty. I know I have asked you this before, but is there a possibility that Grace has ever passed out before, whether she was overwhelmed or sick?" Sam asked, hoping to get somewhere with Grace's case.

"There was this one time when Anubis's forces started invading earth. She was out of it for a good 12 hours. But mum said that she was just ill." Charlie declared. Jack's face all of a sudden just brightened.

"Come again?"

A/N: Hope the next one will be up next week. And it will be defiantly longer. If you could review. I love getting feed back. Good or bad. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry 'bout how slow the chapters are. Anyways sorry 'bout the stuff ups with Grace's name and all, I thought I had edited the last chapter but I hadn't. I have fixed it for those who asked. Thanks for all the reviews they have been great I am so glad there has been such an interest in the story!

Charlie looked at Jack blankly after his father had asked the question. "I said she was out for about 12 hours." He repeated.

"Well Just before Grace fainted she said to me that she tried to tell your mum and dad what was going to happen. Apparently she could see everything happening in her dreams while she is passed out. She tried to tell them but she was unconscious when everything started happening." Jack declared.

"Sir I think you've done it again." Carter said with a new look of hope on her face.

"What have I done?" Jack asked openly.

"Well you said that before Grace fainted, she said she had had seen what happened right?"

"Right." The two boys replied concurrently.

"Well, she's doing it again. Charlie was the quantum mirror blown up on the other side?"

"Yes, straight after we went through it. Dad said we had to plant C4 all around the area on a 10 second timer. We did that because if they were to die nobody could find us that way if there were no way to contact us." Charlie explained.

"So?" Jack asked Carter.

"So, because it blew up, it could have sent Charlie and Grace back in time as well as to another reality. Theoretically Grace is having the same dream she had in her reality, but in this reality. Because of the time change this has occurred. Except this time we know what's going to happen." Carter confirmed for Charlie and Jack.

"Fork in the road stuff?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir." Carter replied.

"Then how do we wake her up?" Jack asked.

"How long has she been out for?" Carter questioned.

"5 hours." Jack answered.

"She'll be awake in at the least 7 hours." She speculated.

"And until then I guess we'll set up a briefing for about 2000 hours to prepare for what we're up against. Until then I will go tell the Dr Brightman's nurse's to stop prodding her, cause I know how much that hurts." Jack said with a cringe on his face as he was walking out of the room, which caused Sam and Charlie to smirk.

"Sam?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" She replied.

"Why aren't you and my dad together? Even still why aren't you married? I mean, is there someone else for you, or did he find Sarah again?" Charlie asked, quickly wanting answers.

Sam slightly blushed. "What's with all the questions? You're just like your dad you know." She commented.

"Well I was just curious and all. Every other reality, you two have been together. It's not like you don't lo…" Charlie was interrupted.

"Well we're not aloud, plus I think I would have done something years ago if I knew he cared for me." She said trying to make sense to herself and Charlie.

"Actually before we came in to the commissary, we had a little talk about that." She admitted.

"Oh, so Daniel was right, you were hiding something." Charlie laughed quietly to himself.

"You promise you won't tell Daniel, Teal'c or especially your dad anything I say here."

"Yeah sure you betcha."

"Good."

"Anyway?" Charlie hassled.

"Anyway, I'm kind of involved with this guy. And our little conversation helped me clarify some things for the two of us. I'm going to quit the airforce. It's the only way." She said in all seriousness.

"You can't. There has to be another way. I'm sure if you asked Hammond or the president or something, they would allow you two, cause of everything you've done for this country and the world for that matter. Plus how are they going to stop you from having a relationship when you have two kids together." Charlie commented and suggested.

"Well your mum and dad couldn't find a legal way, so we're compromising." Sam said.

"So who's this guy you're seeing, and why hasn't dad beaten him up yet?" Charlie asked sarcastically with a giant "Jack" grin on his face.

"Actually, I don't know if you would know him in your reality." She stated.

"So, who cares, I will eventually find out. Plus I think dad will tell me, or complain about him or something." Charlie laughed.

"Fine, his name is Pete Shanahan. He is a detective from Denver." Sam stated whilst Charlie's mouth hung open.

"No way! I don't believe it." Charlie laughed as he was slipping off his chair.

"You know him?"

"Yes! That would be Janet's husband." Charlie said still in hysterics.

"What about Daniel?" Sam asked concernedly.

"Her name is Sha're that's his wife." Sam smiled.

"Anyway, you and Pete. What's the deal?" Charlie asked guiding her back to the subject.

"Um…not much to tell, my brother set us up a few weeks ago. He's nice, but I don't think I will ever love him. Oh, and if you tell your dad that you will be in a lot of pain." She joked.

"So when are you braking up with him?" Charlie asked bluntly.

"Pushy aren't you. You are very much like Cassie you know." She laughed.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes...she lives with me now." Sam looked sad and then brightened up again.

"So what about you young Charles, any girlfriends we should be aware of?" Sam grinned.

"Even if I did, you would so not find out." Charlie assured her.

"That's what Cassie said."

There was a brief salience.

"Anyway think you two belong together regardless." Charlie said.

"I'm sure you would. If I were to admit my feelings to…" She was interrupted

"Admit your feelings to who carter?" Jack asked as he walked in.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review, it would be much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

A/N: I am going to finish it up in 3 chapters. This will be the first of three. It will hopefully have a lot of fluff and maybe a bit of tragedy in there for good measure. I will try my best to make it as good as I can get it.

SOO CHAPTER 10!

Jack stood there blankly at Carter waiting for a response. She went bright shade of red. She looked as if she had been caught red handed.

"Umm…I…ah" She stammered.

"I'll be off now!" Charlie exited the room in delight of the situation he had put his parents in.

"So, Carter what feelings for whom." Jack asked suspiciously.

"Umm…I…you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you my feelings for you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Right. So, good or bad?"

"Good, of course good."

"Well that's a good sign I guess." Jack took a step closer to Sam and smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shivered as he entered her personal space.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Cause, you just admitted something you hadn't done before."

"I don't follow." She asked confused.

"You're giving up the air force for us, and you just admitted to my…our son that you were kind of, well you could never love anyone else." Jack stood face to face with her.

"So." She shivered again.

"You just admitted you were in love with me." He smiled and brushed his lips against hers. She pulled apart.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Doing what I have wanted to do since the last time I did it." He brushed his lips against hers again. But this time he could feel the smile on her lips.

"Wait, 'she pulled away from him' you've done this before?" She asked.

"Oohh, when me and Teal'c were looping." He grinned and kissed her more passionately than before and slightly dipped her as her arms made there way around his neck.

They finally pulled apart breathing rather heavily.

"Wow," She commented. They were lost in each other's eyes until they heard continuous beeps from the isolation room below. They turned and saw Grace awaken.

They both made there way down. Sam stood next to the small girl and brushed the hair from her face.

"Mummy? Daddy?" They girl said in a small voice.

"Where here." Sam responded.

"I know what's going to happen." The girl whispered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Daddy, you have to put your head in the ancient head sorter when you go your next mission." The girl spoke lightly.

"But you said not to." Sam responded.

"But now you need to, don't ask, just do it. I need you to do this for me and Charlie." Grace said weakly.

"But won't I die because I will not be able to handle the ancient knowledge?"

"No, just trust me, do it for me."

"Alright." He responded.

"We can get the asgaurd to remove the knowledge again." Sam beamed.

"Yes mummy that's right. Dad go on the mission now. Daniel has just found the address."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…just go." Grace whispered as she fell asleep again.

Jack rushed out of the room to locate Daniel and find out this address. Sam stayed in the isolation room with Grace.

Jack ran down the corridor as fast as he could. He turned the corner and bumped into Daniel as he was carrying a huge stack of books.

"Hey watch it. What's the rush?" Daniel asked Jack.

"Daniel, we need to go to the planet with the ancient head sucker device now!" Jack stated.

"I…I don't have the address."

"Yes, yes you do, what's that address in your hand?" Jack ripped the piece of paper from his hand.

"It's an address I found, I was just on my way to take it to Hammond." Daniel snatched it back.

"Ok lets go." They ran to Hammond's office.

"Sir." Jack opened the door.

"Colonel, doctor what's the problem?"

"We know how where the ancient device is!" Jack said as they sat down in the chairs.

"Where colonel?" Hammond asked.

"Sir it's on the tablet I gave Jonas on Abydos. I have translated it, we have to act now." Daniel proclaimed.

"Sir it's on the tablet I gave Jonas on Abydos. I have translated it, we have to act now." Daniel proclaimed.

"Right, get SG1 geared up Colonel and be ready to leave at 1300. SG3 will provide back up on the mission. Dismissed!" Daniel and Jack walked out of Hammond's office and down to infirmary to meet up with Teal'c and Carter.

Jack entered the infirmary whilst Daniel headed over to Teal'c's quarters. As Jack entered Sam was sitting next to Grace holding her hand and slowly brushing the hair from her face. Jack came in sat down beside her.

"Hey"

"Hey" Sam replied equally as quiet as Jack.

"How is she?"

"She hasn't woken up again if that what you mean. But she's stable."

"That's a good sign."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Um we have a mission in an hour we better go get ready." Jack suggested.

"Ok." Sam stood and head for the door with Jack closely behind her.

SG1 and SG3 stood in the gate room ready for General Hammond's order.

"SG's 1 and 3 you have a go!"

AN: what did you think please review!.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11!

A/N: Ok so this is the next one…um can't really give to much away so I guess you'll all have to read it, it might be a bit sad so tissue warning and I think a character might die this chapter so beware. So….

SG1 accompanied by SG3 ran quickly down the ramp being pursued by staff blast. Teal'c was holding Jack in a standing position. General Hammond was standing on the ramp.

"What the hell happened people?" General Hammond asked.

"I did it again." Jack said walking out of the gate room closely followed by the rest of SG1.

Jack entered the infirmary for his check up on how the ancient device was affecting his brain. He sat still as various nurses and doctors poked and prodded him. Daniel was sitting on the bed opposite him just trying to be there for him, though Jack didn't feel very grateful. After they were done with Jack, he made his way to the isolation room to see Grace, Sam and Charlie.

"Hey," Sam said as Jack sat beside her.

"Hey. How is she?" Jack asked.

"Well apparently she woke up while we were gone and she is no longer in a coma state. How are you?" Sam enquired.

"That's really good, and I guess I'm fine for now." Jack said with a slight chuckle, but Sam didn't think it was funny.

"Jack, it's not funny, I can't loose you." She stated.

"It'll be fine…" Just then Graces heart monitor went flat line. Jack sprinted over to the red emergency button and pushed it. Nurses and doctors came flying in from every angle. Sam and Jack were pushed out of the room immediately.

They stood in the corridor as Charlie bolted from the left towards them.

"What the hell is going on?" Charlie yelled running towards them.

"Grace just went flat lined." Sam said as fear washed over her face, not only was she going to loose Jack, she was loosing her only daughter. Jack turned to Sam and held her in his arms, and Charlie joined the hug. Dr Brightman walked out with a pale look on her face.

"What is it doc?" Jack asked.

"We've lost her." She said quietly. Sam calmly looked at the doctor.

"How, you said she was doing better?"

A/N: Mum just yelled at me so that's it for this chap, due to it being 12:49am. So tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12!

A/N: So heres the next instalment, there's not much too go! So thanks to all those that reviewed it has been great to read them all, sorry to leave you all on such a cliff-hanger!

"She can't be dead!" Sam cried into Jack's shoulder.

"Ssshhh" he soothed her. Charlie was on the floor with his head in his hands. Jack slowly passed Sam over to Daniel and then he sat down next to Charlie.

"Dad, what are we going to do?" Charlie asked crying.

"I don't know." Jack held him for so long and when Sam went over to them they all hugged each other and mourned Grace's death.

Jack stood in the gate room with the rest of SG1 and Charlie to leave for there mission to Taunas. It had been two days since Gracie's death and not one of them had really gotten over it. Over the weekend Sam went over to Jack's house and admitted her feelings for him when Charlie had been over at Sam's place staying with Cassie. When Daniel and Teal'c arrived they found Sam in Jack's kitchen in one of Jack's shirts.

When General Hammond arrived at Jack's place they had some explaining to do…but he understood.

Dr Weir had taken over and stood in the gate room.

"SG1…you have a go." She pronounced.

"Let's go populus." Every body turned to look at Jack. He was going ancient again.

They all went through the gate to get to the Al'kesh. They were all aborad when the engines powered. When they reach Taunas, Charlie was told to stay on the ship with Bray'tec and the other Jaffa. There was a scuffle on the ship and The Jaffa was killed and Bray'tec was stabbed. Charlie held Bray'tec until the other's came back. When they did, they headed straight for earth in the Antarctic hidden chamber. When they ringed down there, it wasn't long before Anubis's super soldiers were attacking them all.

Carter, Daniel, Teal'c and surprisingly Charlie were shooting at the soldiers.

"Whatever you're going to do sir, you've got to do it now!" Sam screamed at Jack.

Jack finally opens his eyes but is still deep in concentration. Jack closes his eyes and his head rolls to the side. The lights on the chair go out.

"Sir?"

She goes over to Jack and straightens his head to feel his pulse.

"Sir."

His pulse is erratic.

"Don't you dare leave us now. We won." Sam whispers to Jack.

Jack part-opens his eyes and moves his head weakly. Sam takes hold of his chin.

"Colonel." She whispers again.

Jack gazes weakly at Sam as she leans over him.

"Please, Jack."

"Dolmata."

Sam looks round at Daniel.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"Aveo ... amacus" Jack said as the ice closes over him.

A/N: That was the second last chapter. Please read and Review! Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Last chapter….I know it has taken ages to update…sorry had a lot going on at home…my mum has been diagnosed with MS and Diabetes. So long time since I've written. Also to those who wanted more detail on the lost city scene…I don't think it was needed as it was not the object of the story so I'm sorry if you wanted more. Anyways this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it!

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Jack rolled out of bed and slapped his alarm clock.

"What…time already…crap…" Jack turned to look at his clock then rolled out of bed. He walked over to his dresser and got out his jeans, black leather jacket and black t-shirt. HE then walked into the bathroom and slowly got undressed from his sweat pants and air force academy top and hopped into a nice, warm… "SHIT" he yelped…the pilot light on his gas was out…the water was freezing. He quickly got in and had the quickest shower in history. Jack O'Neill was not a happy man.

He then quickly dried off and got dressed in his room then he and his mobile phone went into the bathroom. He starts shaving until the phone rings. He tries to ignore it while finishing shaving. It keeps ringing. He cuts himself by his nose.

"Ow!"

He looks at his finger for blood. Puts his razor in the water as the phone rings again. HE then answers's it.

"WHAT?" He answer's not so pleasantly.

"Jack! I've been translating the antient writing in the collinade SG-2 discovered on P3X-439 ... " Daniel explains and is cut off.

"Daniel, I'll be there in half and hour ..."

"It talks about a library of knowledge Jack. I think the monument contains a repository of the Ancients." Daniel continues.

Jack continues shaving with the phone to his ear, touching his face which still has shaving creme.

"Daniel…" Jack cuts in.

"What?"

"We've done this!" Jack tells him moving away from the sink.

"No we haven't." Daniel says confused.

"Yes we have Daniel!" Jack said getting frustrated.

"I think you better come into the mountain Jack!"

"No Daniel we've done this, I get my head sucked from that thing again. Two kids come through the gate, one named Grace and the other Charlie. Charlie my son and Grace mine and Carter's daughter. There from an alternate reality. Grace our daughter died just before I go into a coma!" Jack explained.

"Jack I think you better get your head checked….just hurry up and get to work and bring that cross word all Sam will kill you."

"Bye Daniel." Jack hung up the phone. 'Well that was weird all that and no one remembers…..must of been a dream.' Jack though to himself.

The End.

A/N: This is probably what nobody is expecting, but I have been planning this for months. Please tell me if its crap or good. Thanks for all your reviews for every chapter, thanks for all those who read and didn't review I'm just glad you did and thanks to anyone who gave comments and criticism. Thanks!

Nat.


End file.
